utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyashita Yuu
For other singers named "Yuu", see Yuu (disambiguation). Miyashita Yuu (宮下遊), or more commonly Yuu (遊') is an , who has started covering songs in August 2008. However many of his songs are set to private. Yuu has a nasal, voice. When singing in deeper ranges, such as in his "Yobanashi Deceive" , it sounds chilling and boyish and childish-sounding. His covers are often tagged with "daroi" (だろい) made up of the words "darui" (だるい, lit. sluggish) and "eroi" (えろい). However his voice can also sound thin high and even feminine such as in the chorus insert at the beginning of "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" . He often uses his higher voice for chorus or serifu inserts. When singing in a high range and at the same time putting in some more power, his voice gets shaky easily, such as in his "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" . His voice is noted to fit perfectly to creepy-sounding songs such as "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" . However he sings songs of a variety of genres, ranging from hit songs such as "Matryoshka" to fairly unknown songs such as "Jinsei Game" ; from upbeats songs like "Ura Omote Lovers" over rock songs like "Shinitagari" to slow paced songs such as "Orange" . He can also roll his tongue (巻き舌, ) as demonstrated in various covers e.g. in his cover of "Kowloon Retro" . Yuu doesn't collaborate with other utaite, but used to be part of Senkou Metro ad is now lead vocalist of Doctrine-Doctrine, where he provided the illustrations and vocals for the albums. He also sometimes does illustrations for his own covers such as his "Unhappy Refrain" . He also rarely does VOCALOID originals, starting with "Akki Azami Uta" featuring GUMI. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Senkou Metro (vocals & illust) # Member of Doctrine-Doctrine (vocals) List of Covered Songs (2008.08.21) '(Deleted) # "Chocolate・Train" (2009.03.24) (Private) # "Just be Friends" (2009.07.13) (Private) # "ANTI THE∞HOLiC" (2009.07.31) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2009.08.03) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "1925" (2009.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.13) (Private) # "Boku-Boku .β" (2009.10.23) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2009.11.11) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.05) # "Campanella" (2009.12.11) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.12.13) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.01.09) (Private) # "Nervous" (2010.01.26) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.02.15) (Private) # "Koiritsu houteishiki" (2010.02.23) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.03.04) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.09) # "Saihate" (2010.03.17) (Private) # "Skeleton Life" (2010.03.19) (Private) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.04.02) # "Atooi Jisatsu ni Teihyou no aru Micchan" (2010.04.08) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.22) # "Sakurazensen Ijou Nashi" (2010.04.27) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.12) # "Jinsei Game" (2010.05.13) # "Kuukan Phobia" (2010.06.02) # "I Think Anshin" (2010.06.09) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.11) # "Hinketsu☆psychedelic" (2010.06.18) # "Ushiro ni Darekairu" (2010.07.01) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (2010.07.27) # "Double・O" (2010.08.26) # "Kasei no Tart" (2010.09.08) # "The Beast" (2010.09.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Jyami Jyami" (2010.09.30) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.14) # "Hantoumei no Kuroi Sanagi" (2010.10.28) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.11.19) # "Shinpai Teishi Kinou" (2011.02.04) # "Soutaiseiriron" (2011.02.13) (Not in Mylist) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.03.03) # "Boku wo Sonna Me de Minaide" (2011.03.31) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2011.04.20) # "Shirayuki Akabana" (2011.04.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Mermaid" (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.13) # "Omoide hyouhonya" (2011.05.17) # "Kuroneko Allergy" (2011.06.02) (Private) # "Yoruobake to Atashi" (2011.06.04) (Not in Mylist) # "phoqse" (2011.06.09) # "Paradise Song" (2011.07.02) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (2011.07.04) # "Carnival" (2011.07.16) # "Thanks Giving Days" (2011.07.28) # "I" (2011.07.29) # "Aiso Reshon" (2011.08.04) # "Babylon" (2011.08.17) # "Sasameku" (2011.08.23) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (2011.09.09) # "Yougisha M no tousou wa Gozen 5 Ji Kara" (2011.09.13) # "Tsumugi Uta" (2011.09.15) # "Chuuzuri Dancing" (2011.09.27) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (2011.10.08) # "Namashoudou" (2011.10.13) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.14) # "Pan wo Yaku Kikai to Shaberu Shounen" (2011.11.10) # "Majo ga Yattekita" (2011.11.17) # "Lumpen KIMUSUME" (2011.11.24) # "Jiko chuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou he no Mousou Kuse s(ry" (2011.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Shandrhythm" (2011.12.15) # "Caseaman" (2011.12.21) # "Wotsukai" (2012.01.04) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.13) # "ice" (2012.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.01) (Deleted) # "Blue Edge to Sukuenai Sekai" (2012.02.02) # "Sensational" (2012.02.09) (Private) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kiraidatta Noda" (2012.02.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.03.30) (Private) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (2012.04.03) (Private) # "Flashback Ambiance" (2012.05.04) # "Madaracult" (2012.05.09) # "Sekai no Hajimari no Saigo no Uta" (2012.05.24) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.05.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Migi Hidari" (Left and Right) (2012.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Rock 'n Roll Ghost" (2012.06.06) # "Record Redo" (2012.06.10) # "Hameln no Akuma" (2012.06.21) # "Modernism Child" (2012.07.05) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.09) # "Hageshii Kaze ga Fuiteimasu." (2012.07.16) # "Koufuku na Shini wo" (2012.07.20) # "Sasha" (2012.07.28) # "Ame to Ookami" (2012.08.16) # "Unhappy Valentine's Day" (2012.08.29) # "Saimin" (2012.08.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.07) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Shounen Weekly Bye-bye" (2012.10.11) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) (private) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2012.11.08) # "NEW HORIZON" (2012.11.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.03) # "Ikoku Ningyou Kan Satsujin Jiken" (Foreign Doll Museum Murder Incident) (2012.12.08) # "Orange" (2012.12.26) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2013.01.11) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2013.01.23) # "Aa Ii Ue O" (2013.01.29) # "Q" (2013.02.01) # "Omake Drop" (2013.02.12) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.12) # "Noumenou Kamikakushi Jiken" (Noh Mask Island Spiriting Away Incident) (2013.05.24) # "Hen'na Ko ne" (2013.05.24) # "Beberu" (2013.06.16) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave It to Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.17) # "Golem to Hana" (Flower and Golem) (2013.06.30) # "Night Walker" (2013.07.09) # "Shounen Noah to Φ no Kaikou" (2013.07.16) # "Zoukaigai" (2013.07.23) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru!" (2013.07.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.09.11) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2013.09.24) # "Shikabane no Odori" (2013.10.09) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.29) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Hoshikuzu no Ore" (Ore of Stardust) (2013.12.02) # "Crier" (2013.12.04) # "Mononoke Mystery Wi" (2013.12.10) # "Memoria Flower Torch" (2014.01.06) # "Shoujo Keshigomu" (2014.01.18) # "Yuma no Shitsumei" (2014.01.29) # "Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC" (2014.02.02) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.04.30) # "Mea no Kyouiku" (2014.05.27) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (2014.06.15) # "Me Me Me Me Me" (2014.07.07) # "Azalea no Bourei" (2014.08.12) # "Sect" (2014.11.27) # "Red Purge!!!" (2014.12.17) # "Fukanzen na Shoguu" (2015.01.14) # "Packet Hero" (2015.02.05) # "Tonchinkan no En" (2015.03.14) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (Bye-bee Baby Goodbye) (2015.04.22) # "Night no Masayume" (2015.05.16) # "Meryuu" (2015.05.19) # "GHOST" (2015.06.09) # "Kyoto da Kashiya Sensou" (2015.06.22) # "Zouka no Kyorikan" (2015.06.24) # "aimai" (2015.07.03) # "Asebamu Hada wo Kakushite" (Hiding My Sweaty Skin) (2015.07.14) # "Aira" (2015.08.18) # "Inugyorai" (Dog Torpedo) (2015.09.11) # "Children Record" (2015.10.05) # "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" (Liar Witch and Gray Rainbow) (2015.11.09) # "Ai no Tane" (Seed of Love) (2015.11.27) # "Soshoku" (2015.12.01) # "m/es" (2015.12.27) # "V" (2016.01.25) # "Hitosama Allergy" (2016.02.01) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.11) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" (2016.05.13) # "Aibetsuriku" (2016.05.25) # "Shintai no Bunkai to Saikouchiku, Mata wa Shinwa no Enkansei ni Tsuite" (2016.06.03) # "Aka Pen Onegaishimatsu" (Please Give Me a Red Pen) (2016.07.23) # "paradisus-paradoxum" (2016.09.15) # "STYX HELIX" (2016.10.29) # "Namida Denpa" (Tear Rader) (2016.11.15) # "Chill Slave" (2016.11.21) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (2016.11.26) # "Monuke no Karada" (Empty Shell) (2016.12.02) # "Charles" (2016.12.18) # "Mable" (2016.12.20) # "Cafne" (2017.01.05) # "Alkaline Rettousei" (Alkaline Underachieving Student) (2017.01.13) # "JINGO JUNGLE" (2017.02.17) # "ONE OFF MIND" (2017.03.05) # "Sincerity Pulse" (2017.03.12) # "krank" (2017.05.16) # "Nounai Zekkyo" (2017.05.23) # "BLUE／JON×宮下遊" (2017.06.12) # "Yuki ga Kietara Torimasu" (2017.06.19) # "Redire" (2017.06.22) # "Lo-Fi Times" (2017.07.07) # "Sand Planet" (2017.07.28) # "Kawaki no Suiren" (2017.08.09) # "Unknown Mother Goose" (2017.09.05) # "Night Light／JON×宮下遊" (2017.09.24) # "Tokumei" (2017.10.18) # "Unsanmushō" (2017.10.25) # "Hanazono no Otome" (The Maiden of the Flower Garden) (2018.01.01) # "Shissou Word" (Never Lost Word) (2018.01.05) # "Shichigatsu Juukunichi wa Eien ni" (2018.01.12) # "I'm High" (2018.01.19) # "Heiki" (2018.01.26) # "Lemming Ming" (2018.02.09) # "White Happy" (2018.02.16) # "HAPPY SHAPE" (2018.03.04) # "Roki" (2018.03.09) # "Koukatsu" (2018.02.23) # "Resentment Club" (2018.04.13) # "Underground to Chi Namasakana" (2018.05.11) # "Nugirenu" with Doctrine-Doctrine (2018.06.17) # "Modify" with Doctrine-Doctrine (2018.07.20) # "Venom" (2018.08.17) # “Kanchigai” (2018.09.08) # “Dreamless Dreams” (2018.09.14) # “VORACITY” (2018.10.19) # “Shi ni Tsuite” (2018.12.07) # “Shama” (2018.12.14) # “Telestoteles” (2018.12.21) # “Bitter Choco Decoration” (2019.03.15) # “Kowloon’s Hotel” (2019.04.12) # “Angel” (2019.04.19) # "Ao e Mukau" (2019.04.26) # "Wozwald" (2019.05.05) # "Call Boy" (2019.05.17) # "Togabito goroshi" (2019.06.07) # "Grimhild" (2019.06.21) Original Vocaloid songs covers: # "リエリカ" (ReErica) (2019.02.22)}} Discography |track1title = Model Cinema 19-ban Machi |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nejimaki Kaihou Sensen |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Baketsutsuuru ® |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Hanaichimonme |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Thief to Robber no Daikoushin |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Vers ë nding |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Kindan no Suiroukan |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kaizoku no ginka |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Jinchouge no Ura |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = under ship |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Ixia ni Shisu |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Minasoko no Hime Higan |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Kagura Jou kuusou |track1lyricist = Yuu |track1composer = Yuu |track1arranger = |track2title = Akki Azami Uta |track2lyricist = Yuu |track2composer = Yuu |track2arranger = |track3title = Sekka no Machi |track3lyricist = Yuu |track3composer = Yuu |track3arranger = |track4title = Mizunagi Kagakudan |track4lyricist = Yuu |track4composer = Yuu |track4arranger = |track5title = Ukiyotabako |track5lyricist = Yuu |track5composer = Yuu |track5arranger = |track6title = Urokki no Ada |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Sudachi |track6arranger = |track7title = Kirin no Shuki |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = la kandelaar |track1lyricist = Yuu |track1composer = Yuu |track1arranger = |track2title = easter rat |track2lyricist = Yuu |track2composer = Yuu |track2arranger = |track3title = halloween summer |track3lyricist = Yuu |track3composer = Yuu |track3arranger = |track4title = rabbit christmas |track4lyricist = Yuu |track4composer = Yuu |track4arranger = |track5title = barrett day |track5lyricist = Yuu |track5composer = Yuu |track5arranger = |track6title = holidays |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kirin no shuki |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Sect |track1info = -Remix ver.- |track1lyricist = Mah |track1composer = Mah |track2title = Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken |track2info = -new recorded ver.- |track2lyricist = Teniwoha |track2composer = |track3title = ONE OFF MIND |track3lyricist = Hachiya Nanashi |track3composer = Van de Shop |track4title = Red Purge!!! |track4info = -Remix ver.- |track4lyricist = P.I.N.A. |track4composer = |track5title = Kowloon Retro |track5info = -new recorded ver.- |track5lyricist = Tohma |track5composer = |track6title = Fool Definition |track6lyricist = Rin (Zansuke) |track6composer = Rin (Zansuke) |track7title = E? Aa, Sou. |track7info = -new recorded ver.- |track7lyricist = papiyon |track7composer = |track8title = Kabin ni Fureta |track8lyricist = Balloon |track8composer = Balloon |track9title = Aishite Aishite Aishite |track9info = |track9lyricist = Kikuo |track9composer = Kikuo |track10title = Mea no Kyouiku |track10info = -Remix ver.- |track10lyricist = Kou |track10composer = Kou |track11title = Boukyaku Nikki |track11lyricist = Kou |track11composer = Kou |track12title = Shintai no Bunkai to Saikouchiku, Mata wa Shinwa no Enkansei ni Tsuite |track12info = |track12lyricist = Konnichiwa Tanida-san |track12composer = Konnichiwa Tanida-san |track13title = Suna Arashi |track13lyricist = Mah |track13composer = Mah |track14title = Yoru no Hansuu wa Kuuhaku wo Matsu |track14lyricist = Baloon |track14composer = Baloon, Miyashita Yuu |track14arranger = Baloon, Miyashita Yuu }} |track1title = Replay |track1info = |track1lyricist = Miyashita Yuu |track1composer = Miyashita Yuu |track2title = Smoke |track2info = |track2lyricist = Miyashita Yuu |track2composer = Miyashita Yuu |track3title = Lonely |track3info = |track3lyricist = Miyashita Yuu |track3composer = Miyashita Yuu |track4title = Plant |track4info = |track4lyricist = Miyashita Yuu |track4composer = Miyashita Yuu |track5title = Emily |track5info = |track5lyricist = Sudachi |track5composer = Miyashita Yuu |track6title = TIPS.005 Arachne |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Miyashita Yuu |track7title = TIPS.006 Kirin no Shuki |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer =　Miyashita Yuu |track8title = Barett Day |track8info = (Bonus Track) |track8lyricist = Miyashita Yuu |track8composer = Miyashita Yuu }} |download = Spotify |track1title = In Darlington |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Unsanmushou |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track3title = Nugirenu |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Guilty Dance Doesn't Sleep |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Ressentiment Club |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Modify |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Bells |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Nonai Sakkyo |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Heresy Question |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Lo-Fi Times |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Barbarian |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Barbarian Cinemas |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = White Doubt |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Chignon Soldier |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Takeout Suicide |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Telestoteles|track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = Shoujo Rei|track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track3title = Unknown Mother Goose|track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Seinen yo, Gimon wo Idake|track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Roki|track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track6title = VORACITY|track6lyricist = MYTH&ROID|track6composer = MYTH&ROID|track7title = Butaisei Nanika|track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track8title = Fading ghost|track8lyricist = Hachiya Nanashi|track8composer = Hachiya Nanashi|track9title = Melty Land Nightmare|track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track10title = Honoo|track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track11title = Ao e Mukau|track11lyricist = Shannon|track11composer = Shannon}} Gallery Trivia * He lives in Kanagawa prefecture. * His blood type is AB. * He started uploading videos when he was 16. https://nataliyeahhh.blogspot.com/2019/01/doctrinedoctrine-cdjournal-interview.html * As stated in a twitcast, he and Soraru uploaded their first video on the same day. * He played football from kindergarten to junior high for about 8 years and volleyball in junior high school.https://nataliyeahhh.blogspot.com/2019/01/doctrinedoctrine-cdjournal-interview.html * He was an arts student, majoring in illustration.https://nataliyeahhh.blogspot.com/2019/01/miyashita-yuu-skream-interview.html * He started taking interest in singing after going to karaoke with his friends.Doctrine Doctrine Interview * His favourite manga is Kimetsu no Yaiba. He drew a number of fanarts of the characters and also has goods related to the series. https://twitter.com/miy_yuu/status/1003528781137473537 https://twitter.com/miy_yuu/status/970647448233193474 * He listens to a lot of BGM/game musichttps://nataliyeahhh.blogspot.com/2019/01/miyashita-yuu-skream-interview.html and often uses soundtracks from the anime, Mushishi as background music for his twitcasts.https://twitcasting.tv/miy_yuu/movie/531884936 External Links * Twitter * pixiv * EXIT TUNES page * Website * Nico Nico Pedia